You Rock My World
by HellaCullen
Summary: Emmett is on the brink of death after an attack by a wild bear. Suddenly, he awakens to a new life and finds himself in the midst of the goddess who saved him. Inspired by the Michael Jackson song. Story part of the Thriller series. One-Shot, EmxR, Lemon.


**I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or You Rock My World.**

**Special thanks to my girl, Duskwatcher, and the girls at PTB for all of yoru help with this one!**

**Here is the second installment of the Thriller series! I hope you guys are all enjoying this as much as I am!**

_Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air_

_And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here_

__

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give

_There is love you'll need to find  
The one that you call mine _

_You rocked my world_

I had thought I knew what pain was, but as the bear ravaged my body, I drew my last breaths in the form of agonizing gasps. I lay there on the ground, eyes closed and body oozing with blood, and simply accepted that it was my time to die.

All of a sudden, I felt my body being lifted up. I thought that perhaps it was an angel, sent to carry me to heaven. However, I was pretty sure the pain would have stopped if that were the case. No, this was something else; some other force had come into play.

I struggled to open my eyes, but it was no use. My body felt as though it were flying through the air at an impossible speed, the pressure of the wind against my face rendering my efforts useless. Before long, I drifted into a peaceful nothingness.

The tranquility was short-lived, as I began to feel flames consuming my body. The burning was beyond anything mere words could ever describe. Something had gone horribly wrong. Somehow, I had been sent to the wrong place.

_I was in hell!_

Hadn't I lived in a proper manner? Hadn't I always followed the good book? I knew I hadn't been perfect, but who on this earth was?

I tried to move, but realized I was trapped inside my burning body. There was nothing I could do but remain still as the flames consumed me from the inside out.

Just when I was sure it was never going to end, my heart stopped beating entirely, and the flames died down. I lingered for a moment, unsure of my surroundings, before opening my eyes and jumping to my feet. The first thing I saw was a goddess standing before me.

I let my eyes sweep over her, taking in her appearance. She had porcelain skin, golden hair, and eyes the color of honey.

_Not human…!_ my mind shouted. No, this glorious creature was something else.

The gods must have realized their mistake and sent this angel down to rescue me. There was no other explanation for it.

Oddly, my body instinctively contorted into a crouching position in the corner of the room, and I growled at her.

_What the hell?_

Granted, I'd never paid much attention in Sunday school, but I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

Her eyes narrowed, and she mimicked my actions, lowering her perfect body to a crouch across from me. "It's okay," my angel spoke in a melodic tone that rang out like the chime of a hundred bells. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who—who are you?"

The angel sighed but remained still. "I'm Rosalie. Don't worry, you are safe now. I found you in the woods. You were hurt."

I swallowed hard, but found no relief. For some reason, my throat was painfully dry. I was extremely thirsty, but felt no need to drink any water. Finally, I decided I could wait no longer; nothing that was happening with my body made any sense and I needed the truth. "Am I dead?"

She hesitated, her beautiful lips turning to form a frown. "Yes."

_Well, that's not good._

I let my eyes venture away from her briefly, while I searched the room for some shred of familiarity. Wherever I was, it sure didn't look anything like what I imagined heaven or hell to be. Searching for answers, I turned my attention back to Rosalie. "Where am I?"

"You're at my home. In order to save you, we had to make you one of us. You're still in the same place, just not human."

_Not human?_

I looked down at my hands. Porcelain—just like hers.

"Your body is immortal. Nothing will ever harm you again."

"But why?"

Slowly, she made her towards me. With each step she took, my need to touch her became more apparent. I began to shake in fear when she reached out her hand and placed it on my arm.

"When I saw you, something came over me. I couldn't leave you—not then, not ever."

Her touch ignited a sort of shockwave that ran up my arm. It felt like goose bumps, only magnified. However, as the sensation traveled down my body, it triggered a new instinct within me.

_Desire._

It wasn't like the kind of desire I had felt for women in the past. This was much stronger—primal, in a way. I greedily stared at her as her pink tongue barely made an appearance to wet her lips.

_I wanted that tongue on me._

My body was responding to her in a way I'd never felt before, as if the flames of pain had burned away all other sensations, replacing them with the need to have her and make her mine.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one feeling these urges. I watched as her eyes traveled my body, coming to a stop at the uncomfortable bulge in my pants. Her eyes lingered for a moment, before wandering back to mine. As I held her gaze, a wicked smile crossed my face. She had claimed me as hers, and now I would claim her as mine. Before I could stop myself, I attacked.

She hissed as I pushed her forward, my lips on hers as we slammed through one wall, coming to a stop against another. I hoped I'd never have to stop kissing her. Her lips were as smooth as velvet, and her tongue reminded me of licorice. We remained locked in our embrace, neither of us paying any attention to the crumbling walls around us. I was slightly alarmed by my newfound strength but even more disturbed by the fact that we both remained unharmed throughout the whole ordeal.

Rosalie did not seem upset in the least; in fact, she was urging me on, wrapping her legs around my waist as her hands roamed all over me. "Yes, that's it! Feels so right!" she moaned as I moved my hands to push up her dress, accidentally ripping it to shreds in the process.

I held up the scraps of cloth for further examination, once again completely surprised at what I was able to do. Rosalie simply threw her head back and laughed, then tore my shirt in the same fashion.

I moved my lips to her neck, eagerly working my way down her throat and to her collarbones, eventually reaching the glorious peaks of her breasts. Her skin was like fine silk, yet remained completely unharmed by my abrasive hands. I growled briefly at the offending garment separating me from my destination before sinking my teeth into the lacy fabric, splitting it in two.

My lips latched onto her pert left nipple while my hand roughly squeezed and kneaded her right breast. I was growing impossibly hard, and could not resist the urge to rub my crotch against her leg. I looked up to see her eyes roll back into her head as a feral moan escaped her lips, sending another wave of pleasure to wash over my body.

Suddenly, she snapped her head forward, removing my belt and dropping my pants in one swift motion. She gasped at the sight of my manhood, already standing proudly free and erect due to my preference for going commando.

At this point, Rosalie boldly slid herself down my body, landing on her knees in the midst of the rubble, causing a guttural moan to escape my lips. She gripped my hips tightly with her claw-like nails as she wrapped her lips tightly around my length, sucking fiercely as her head bobbed up and down.

The sensation of her lips on me felt a hundred times more intense than anything I had ever experienced, her swirling tongue threatening to turn me into a madman. "Oh God!" I cried out.

She paused and looked up at me with a wicked grin. "This isn't God, baby."

I could wait no longer. I dropped to my knees and pressed my body into hers, pushing her to the floor. My hands worked together to tear away her garter and then her panties. Once her body was equal to mine, I positioned my cock at her entrance and pushed into her with all of my strength. We both cried out in ecstasy as I pulled back and thrust into her over and over, each time as powerful as the first.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give_

_There is love you'll need to find  
The one that you call mine_

I could feel the urgency growing inside of me, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Still, I wanted to feel more of her, so I lifted her off the floor and moved her over to a nearby dresser. The motion was so fast that we were there almost the same instant my mind had conjured up the idea.

I bent her over the makeshift table, knocking all of its contents haphazardly onto the floor. I took a moment to admire her sweet ass, all perched and ready for me. Then I almost lost myself in her golden locks; the way they cascaded down her back lured me in like a moth to a flame. This girl was almost too much. "Amazing," I mumbled.

"Yes, you are!" Rosalie panted as I spread her legs and entered her from behind.

I held onto her hips as I slammed into her repeatedly, allowing no time for her to recover in between. She met my thrusts with vigor, flexing her back as she gripped the dresser with a force that cause the wood to crumble beneath her fingers. I was only able to thrust a few more times before my body surrendered to the sensation, my seed erupting inside her like an angry volcano. She responded by screaming my name as her body shuddered, and she came along with me.

Once my body had stilled, I collapsed on top of her—not from exhaustion, but from the intensity of the moment. Unfortunately, my actions provoked a loud cracking sound, and we soon found ourselves slamming into the floor amongst a pile of splintered wood.

"Shit, Rose, I'm sorry I keep breaking—"

She laughed seductively and placed a finger against my lips. "It's okay. In fact, it was actually me who was breaking you in!"

Wow, did I love this woman!

I already wanted her again. I was pretty sure there was no way I would ever get enough of her.I smiled and kissed her fingertip before slowly pulling it away from my lips. "Rosalie?"

She looked up at me with lust-filled eyes. "Yes?"

"You rocked my world!"

She smirked, and the next thing I knew, she had pinned me beneath her body, and her hand began stroking my length once more. As I felt myself swell inside her hand, I marveled at my newfound stamina. I thought I'd been something before, but this was one hell of a recovery time, even for me!

Then Rosalie said the most amazing words I had ever heard. "Would you like me to do it again?"

I knew then that, although I was dead, it was going to be okay; I was also in heaven. My life would never be the same, because Rosalie had changed everything about me.

I had no idea how much time had gone by—it may have been hours or possibly days that passed in the midst of our coupling. Neither of us grew tired, no matter how many walls we crashed through or how much furniture we broke. I had no idea what she had done to me, but I had record-breaking stamina and a goddess to share it with. I had finally found the perfect love of my life, and nothing would ever be the same.

_Girl, you know it seems  
My life is so complete_

_A love that's true because of you  
Keep doing what you do_

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give _

_There is love you'll need to find  
The one that you call mine_

_You rocked my world_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: More to come! Be sure to visit the Thriller series community on Live Journal to view all of the contributing author's stories! simply follow the link on my profile._**

* * *


End file.
